


A Snow Dragon's Tale

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Ladybug if you squint, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Uncommon Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Winter and Yang tell the rest of team RWBY how they first met.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	A Snow Dragon's Tale

"And if I had to guess," Winter said, looking over the room at her girlfriend's teammates, "you'd be Blake Belladonna, and you would have to be Ruby. And of course, I already know my sister."

"Spot on," Blake said, without looking up from her book. Which mildly surprised Winter, who'd been half-convinced that Blake was mute she spoke so little. 

Ruby giggled. "You didn't even look up from your book, Blake."

Blake lifted her eyes to look at Winter, then returned to her book. "Happy now?"

"I..." Ruby stopped, thinking. "That is actually what I asked for."

Yang chuckled at the exchange. "Learn to word things more carefully," she told her half-sister. 

"Weiss and I learned that from a young age," Winter added. "You could even ask her for help."

Ruby squinted at Winter, as if trying to figure out if she was joking or not. The joke was actually on her, as Winter had the greatest poker face on Remnant as she calmly sipped her tea without the slightest hint of a smile on her face. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you two," Winter said, looking around the room at Ruby and Blake. "I've heard a lot of good things from Yang and Weiss both. As the elder sister, it is Yang's job to be proud of her sister..." She affectionately ruffled Weiss's hair. "...and I know exactly how hard it is to impress Weiss."

"Hey!"

Laughing, Ruby said, "There's a reason people call her the Ice Queen."

" _Hey!_ "

"They're joking, Weissy," Yang laughed. 

Weiss gave her a haughty look. "Yes, but they're joking about _me,_ " she said, as if that explained away all the problems of the world. 

Even Winter chuckled at that, though she tried to hide it-- _damn, must be getting rusty,_ she thought. 

"Yes, I remember her being..." Ruby searched for a word. 

"A little cold?" Yang offered. 

"Slightly bossy?" Winter suggested. 

"A bitch?" Blake asked. 

With a sigh, Weiss said, "All of the above." 

Ruby laughed, punching Weiss's shoulder. "She got better! And easier to live with," she added. 

Blake looked up at Winter, a question on her face. "Yes?" Winter said, facing her. 

"Speaking of first impressions," Blake said slowly, "how exactly did you two meet?"

There was a silence. Then, a slow red blush crept over Yang's face. 

"What a night," Winter said, smiling. 

"Certainly one way to describe it," Yang muttered, hiding her face behind her own cup of tea.

"Now you have to tell it," Ruby said, making herself comfortable beside Blake. Blake actually set down her book, putting in a bookmark to keep her place. "I have to hear this," she said. Even Weiss looked curious. 

"Fine," Yang consented. "But, Ruby, if you ever tell anyone this story, I will post every single one of your embarrassing baby stories on the internet. Got it?"

"Deal," Ruby said. 

"It was actually just after Yang had been accepted into Beacon," Winter began. "Both of us had gone to a bar, and despite having seen firsthand the effects of alcohol on people, neither of us really cared. Until the next morning, that is..."

Yang woke up, eyes bleary. She was in an unfamiliar bed--a hotel room? Made sense after how drunk she'd gotten. She'd always tried to make sure to stay far away from all forms of alcohol, but when faced with, "Just one, for the celebration!", she gave in. And of course, got blackout drunk. She sighed, sitting up, stretching. Which was when she realized that her clothing lay in a pile in the middle of the room. She sighed again. But then she noticed the unfamiliar jacket lying next to her shirt. A blue jacket. 

She turned back, looking back to the bed, meeting a pair of blue eyes that were idly watching her. 

"Oh, gods," Yang said, covering her face and her blush. 

"I don't remember introducing myself. My name is Winter. Nice to meet you."

Yang's blush deepened. "Yang Xiao Long."

Winter sat up, stretching. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped the cover tightly around her chest. "I'll look away while you get dressed," she said. 

Yang quickly jumped out of bed, and began putting her clothes on. "Um...sorry about...this."

"I'm just as much at fault as you," Winter replied. 

"You're not going to press charges, are you?" Yang found herself asking. Winter chuckled. "As I said, I'm as much at fault as you. I hold nothing against you, and we can both chock this up to a night's drinking. A lesson neither of us are going to forget."

Yang nodded, straightening her jacket. "Thanks. And, I'm done."

"You're welcome. Now, what should we name the baby?"

"What?" Yang cried, spinning around quickly. A bad decision, as her headache and nausea immediately kicked in. _A hangover. Great._

Winter laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She paused, eyeing her clothing on the ground. "Can...you look away? I get that you have actually seen me without clothing on, but still."

Yang stepped away, turning around and sitting in a chair. "So. Um. Glad to meet you."

"Same here. You seem like a nice girl." A card slid over to the foot of her chair, and Yang picked it up. "Call me sometime."

"We were calling each other over the next year until Winter arrived at Beacon," Yang said. "You remember that, right, Weiss?"

"Yeah, I was surprised that you two knew each other," Weiss agreed. "And seemed pretty close for someone my sister never mentioned."

"We started dating that night," Winter said. 

"You slept together?" Ruby asked. 

Yang blushed. Winter sighed. "Yes. It is...not something either of us are proud of. But I know that it could have been worse. So I'm glad that it turned out like it did."

"What would have happened if Blake and I met like that?" Ruby asked. 

"Um...bad things," Blake said. 

Everyone laughed at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea, and like usual, decided to write it. I often just write random ships I come up with, and a lot of requests that I've gotten. But a few of these have been continuations from previous ones I've written--Scatter in the Wind, What I Didn't Say, and A Father to be Proud of being the primary examples, other than this fic, a continuation of Full Permission.  
> If you have a request you'd like me to write, whether a new fic or a continuation of an old one, please leave a comment! I never wait too long before getting around to a reply.


End file.
